I Do
I Do is a song by American rapper Cardi B. It features vocals from American singer SZA. Lyrics M-M-M-Murda I left a nigga on read 'cause I felt like it Dress me down in that Raf, Saint Laurent jacket Dapper, dapper, I look fine and my checks divine No wonder, wonder why I do whatever I like I do what I like, I do, I do I do what I like, I do, I do I do what I like, I do, I do I do what I like, I do, I do I think us bad bitches is a gift from God (gift from God) I think you broke hoes need to get a job (get a job) Now I'm a boss, I write my own name on the checks (Cardi) Pussy so good, I say my own name during sex I might smack a bitch 'cause I felt like it Gucci shoes and a belt like it Said that Cardi is his favorite fragrance I'm a rich bitch and I smell like it I'm in a boss bitch mood, ay, these heels are Givenchy, ho These are some boss bitch shoes If you ain't no boss bitch, move, ay For the record, I set record record sales I like niggas that been in and outta jail They said by now that I'll be finished, hard to tell (I can tell) My little 15 minutes lasting long as hell, huh? I left a nigga on read 'cause I felt like it Dress me down in that Raf, Saint Laurent jacket Dapper, dapper, I look fine and my checks divine No wonder, wonder why I do whatever I like I do what I like, I do, I do I do what I like, I do, I do I do what I like, I do, I do I do what I like, I do, I do Look, broke hoes do what they can (can) Good girls do what they told (told) Bad bitches do what they want (they want) That's why a bitch is so cold I'm a gangsta in a dress, I'm a bully in the bed Only time that I'm a lady's when I lay these hoes to rest The coupe is roofless, but I get top in it I'm provocative, it's my prerogative 80K just to know what time is it Cardi rockin' it, go buy stock in it Spent what I want, ain't no limit I say what I want, I ain't never been timid Only real shit comes out my mouth and only real niggas go in it Leave his texts on read, leave his balls on blue Put it on airplane mode so none of those calls come through Here's a word to my ladies, don't you give these niggas none (give 'em none) If they can't make you richer, they can't make you cum I left a nigga on read 'cause I felt like it Dress me down in that Raf, Saint Laurent jacket Dapper, dapper, I look fine, and my checks divine No wonder, wonder why I do whatever I like I do what I like, I do, I do I do what I like, I do, I do I do what I like, I do, I do I do what I like, I do, I do Why It Sucks # SZA's heavily autotuned vocals are unbearable # Cardi B's very annoying rapping voice # The lyrics are borderline laughable because of how bad they are (ex. "Pussy so good, I say my own name during sex") # The rhymes in the song are awful # The chorus is too repetitive Official Audio Category:Cardi B Songs Category:SZA Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Awful Wordplay Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:2018 Category:Songs without Music Videos